bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's ABCs
Blue's ABCs is the third episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 27th episode to be produced and the 22nd to be aired. *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Snail *Girl *Puppy *Jump *Cat *Cow *Dish *Spoon Steve and Blue do some play on words. As we head inside to visit Steve, he is reading a chapter book named "A Really Great Book". When Steve heads in the bedroom, his name is seen on the back of his green striped shirt. Blue wants Steve to read her a book based on Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. After reading, Blue refuses to read Steve's book, so he asks what other book should Blue read. So Steve has to play a game of Blue's Clues to figure it out. Steve draws a "P" on the paw-print and it popped off the screen. Steve goes to Sidetable Drawer to get his notebook. After getting his notebook, the word "NOTEBOOK" is seen on on the back. During the song of how to play the game, he reads the book he was reading earlier. So after singing, Steve starts to look for clues. He finds the first clue on a picture of a moon in a different book, so Steve draws it in his handy-dandy notebook. Later, he heads into the kitchen. Mrs. Pepper asks Steve to assist her and Mr. Salt with their grocery shopping. Paprika is thirsty. They find milk, bread and juice for Paprika. Paprika has some juice from a baby bottle. Steve waves goodbye to Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika. Steve tells the viewers that "Book" starts with "B". Door starts with a "D". Curtain starts with "C". Steve finds another "C" word, "Cow". As Steve starts to say C words like cake, caterpillar, carburetor, cantaloupe and Capobianco, he finds the second clue on a picture of a cow. So he draws it in his notebook. During the Mailtime segment, Steve gets the viewers to read the words in the mail-time song. Mailbox comes in and spells Steve's name. Mailbox has lots of letters for him as in "letters of the alphabet". Mailbox had another kind of letter. Inside the video letter, two girls visit the library and read a story called If You Give Your Mouse a Cookie. After that, Steve get back to the bedroom. Blue and Steve skidoo into a storybook, where they have to rearrange the mistakes so that the sentences in the book will make sense. Afterwards, the final clue is on the word "JUMP". Steve writes the word in his notebook. So Blue and him skidoo back home. After sitting in the thinking chair, he puts the three clues he found together. Steve wants to know if the moon could jump, but that answer is weird, because the moon cannot jump. But the cow could jump. The kids study the three clues and the answer revealed to be the story "Hey Diddle Diddle", because Blue wants to read it. Then, they head back into the bedroom, with Steve carrying Blue's book, which is "Hey Diddle Diddle". He says that the illustrated picture from the story are good clues, which are a moon, a cow and the word Jump. As Steve reads the story to his friends, the cat plays a fiddle. Then a cow jumps high enough to the moon. Also the little dog laughs so he could see such sport, and at the end the story the dish and spoon ran away. As Steve sings So Long, subtitles of the lyrics are seen as a tiny ball bounces as Steve sings the lyrics. After singing, he catches the small ball in his pants pocket as the episode ends. *ABCs and 123s (VHS, 1999) *Blue Takes You To School (DVD, 2003) *Nickelodeon: Let's Learn ABCs (DVD, 2013) Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Paprika Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes that have ''It's a Clue!" Category:A Clue A Clue The Grow Show Category:No A Clue The Grow Show Category:It's A Clue Blue Goes To The Beach Category:That One Pretend Time Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Need Category:No Adventures in Art Category:No Snack Time Category:No What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:No Blue's ABCs Category:Notebook Blue's Senses Category:Notebook Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Category:Pawprint What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Category:No A Clue Blue's ABCs Category:Yes What Was Blue's Dream About?